kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Akashi
Quotes Hourly Notifications Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = Right is directed to Ooyodo, who is probably disinterested in White Day. |SecondAnniversary2015 = 二周年ですって！おめでとうございます、提督！よく二年間戦い抜きました！えらい！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral, congratulations on the two years anniversary! We kept fighting to the bitter end for two years! Excellent! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 梅雨の季節ですね。工廠施設が傷んじゃうなぁ…よく整備して、油差しておかないと。 |RainySeason2015_EN = It is the rainy season. The Arsenal is going to rust... I should perform a good maintenance on it and oil things. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 夏ですね！私もおしゃれな水着ほしいなー。提督！買ってくれてもいいのよ！きらきら！ひひっ♪ |EarlySummer2015_EN = It's summer! I sorta want a flashy swimsuit as well. Admiral! I wouldn't mind if you bought one for me! Sparkle! Heehee ♪ |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋になりましたね～！ちょっと、小腹とか空いちゃう季節ですよね。間宮さん恋しい～！ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn has come. It's a season that empties your belly somewhat. Mamiya, I missed you! |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、提督！クレーンにイルミネーション飾っちゃいましょうか？ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Admiral! Should I put up lights on the cranes? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分ですね、良いですねぇ！大淀ぉ、鬼やってよ、鬼！…えっ、私！？なんで！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun, eh... Sounds good to me. Come on, Ooyodo. You will be the demon. Eh, Me!? Why!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、はいチョコレート！お返しは・・・うーんと豪華なスイーツと、資材でいいですよ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Here you go Admiral, chocolates! My return gift... some really fancy sweets and more resources would be nice! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = (Rough Transcription) 提督、今日は記念日じゃないですか？いいですね！記念に何か作っちゃいます？ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, isn't today our anniversary? It's great isn't it? Are you making anything to commemorate? |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 梅雨の季節ですね。工廠施設が傷んじゃうなあ…よく整備して、油差しておかないと。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It is the rainy season. The Arsenal is going to rust.... I should perform a good maintenance on it & oil things. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} As NPC Character Appearance *All versions of her wear a serafuku (identical to Ooyodo's) on top of a long-sleeved zippered shirt and a blue pleated skirt with hakama-like hip vents. The NPC version only has white stripes along the brim while the playable version has a wider red stripe on the brim. Both versions wear thighhighs. *The NPC version simply has a crane attached to her with a ribbon. Her shoes are simple heels. *The playable version wears pieces of armor, propeller platform shoes and she has several cranes attached to her ship parts. *Once remodeled, she wears a white bandana and actual weapons (mostly anti-air guns) are attached to her. *She has long pink hair with freshly cut strands held by red tress ribbons, as well as green eyes. Personality *Akashi is depicted as a foil to Ooyodo; Akashi is much more laid-back and cheerful than Ooyodo is. She is very protective of her equipment, especially her cranes, and gets nervous when she is sortied as she lacks any real firepower. *Naturally, she is usually paired with fellow NPC ship-girl Ooyodo. She is also occasionally paired with Yuubari, usually featuring their mutual love of tinkering with and improving equipment. Drop Availability *World 1-5 Boss node (only for players who do not possess her in their fleet). S rank required. *World 2-5 Boss node (only for players who do not possess her in their fleet). S rank required. *World 3-5 Node F and boss node (duplicate drops available on both nodes). S rank required. Akashi's Improvement Arsenal (改修工廠) When set as the secretary, Akashi enables the improvement of certain equipment in the game. Refer to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal for more information. Anchorage Repair (泊地修理) uses as many Ship Repair Facilities as are in the inventory that will fit in her slots and will repair herself and the ship in slot 2 by default when set as the flagship, plus one ship slot per Ship Repair Facility equipped. Only ships above 50% HP can be repaired using this system. Up to a total of 6 ship slots can be repaired with four Ship Repair Facilities of them equipped. It is theoretically possible to repair up to 28 ships at once with 4 unlocked Docks, and 4 Akashi flagships, each equipped with 4 repair facilities, including the Akashis themselves. She takes at least 20 minutes to repair all ships by at least 1 HP. Above 20 minutes, she repairs as much HP as the repair docks would in the same amount of time, rounded down, when she is interrupted (by returning to the HQ screen). For instance, if a ship takes 36 minutes to repair 4 HP for instance and she is interrupted at the 35 minute 59 second mark,she will repair only 3 HP - but she would repair 4 HP if the interruption happened merely one second later. If the fleet composition is changed, the timer is reset with zero HP repaired. The cost and time required of repairs are the same as those used in Docking otherwise. It is possible to get her to repair ships faster than the docks would if the ship takes more than 20 minutes per HP in the docks by interrupting her every 20 minutes. The following actions will not reset the timer and are safe to do while utilizing Anchorage Repair: *Sending other fleets on sortie **Note that when applicable, while sortieing with a 3rd fleet strike force, the first fleet can be used to repair. *Sending and receiving expeditions *Construction, development, improvement *Accepting and completing quests The following actions WILL reset the timer: *Changing the repairing fleet composition *Sending the repairing fleet on sortie or expedition *Returning to the home port screen if the timer is over 20 minutes elapsed ONLY SHIPS WITH LIGHT DAMAGE OR GREATER HP WILL BE REPAIRED BY Trivia *NPC Premium shop and LSC ship. *The only specialized repair ship operated by the IJN (the other two were cancelled). *Escaped Operation Hailstone on Truk in February 20, 1944, fled to Palau. *Sunk while anchored in Palau on March 30, 1944 during Operation Desecrate One. *Salvaged and scrapped in 1954. *Akashi had 17 different factories within her body. Factories included furnace and anvils amongst other things - a mobile manufacturing complex. *Out of the 779 crew in her, 443 were mechanics, which was not limited to military personnel. *Had 2 chimneys. The front chimney was used to exhale smoke from the factories - the one you see around her right arm. *Had power generation capabilities that rivalled the Yamato (4800kw) in order to power her machines. *Had German machinery loaded, allowing her to have unparalleled reparation abilities compared to standard onshore factories. Her ability to repair ships efficiently was what made her a priority target by the Americans. *Her name was first carried by the second and last protected cruiser of the Suma class in 1899. *Getting Akashi - Reddit guide for intermediate players Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:Single ship in Class